Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie is the very first Earthworm Jim/SpongeBob SquarePants film produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot A group of pirates find tickets to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie in a treasure chest and enter a theater to watch the film after raiding the concession stand. SpongeBob SquarePants(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name. Snott, Sir Johan,Peewit, The Smurfs and Speedy Gonzales) cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for the Krusty Krab 2, expecting his boss Mr. Krabs to promote him to manager of the new restaurant. Instead, Mr. Krabs names Squidward Tentacles as manager, thinking SpongeBob is too immature to handle the role, much to SpongeBob's dismay and our heroes' shock. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs' business rival, Plankton,(along with Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4) complains about his failures to his computer wife Karen, being unable to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. When Karen points out plan "Z", a scheme which he has yet to attempt, Plankton decides to implement it. That night, SpongeBob drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend Patrick Star much to our heroes' concern. Elsewhere, Plankton,Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 steal King Neptune's crown, leaving false evidence to frame Mr. Krabs for the crime, and sends the crown to the distant land of Shell City. The next morning, Neptune barges into the Krusty Krab 2 and threatens Mr. Krabs for his alleged thievery. SpongeBob arrives and chastises Mr. Krabs under the influence of an ice cream headache, but seeing his boss's life at risk shocks SpongeBob back to his senses and he promises Neptune that he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Neptune is convinced by his daughter Mindy to spare Mr. Krabs for the time being and freezes him instead, ordering SpongeBob, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name. Snott, Sir Johan,Peewit, The Smurfs and Speedy Gonzales to return with the crown in six days. Soon after SpongeBob, Patrick, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name. Snott, Sir Johan,Peewit, The Smurfs and Speedy Gonzales leave for Shell City, Plankton ,Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 steal the Krabby Patty formula and use it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. They also give away free "Chum Bucket Helmets" to customers, which are actually mind-control devices that Plankton activates to control Bikini Bottom's residents and take over the city. As their journey continues, SpongeBob ,Patrick, Earthworm Jim and their friends reach a dangerous, monster-filled trench. Coming to the conclusion that they cannot complete their quest due to their immaturity, they tearfully give up. Mindy however, arrives at the trench and tells SpongeBob, Patrick, Earthworm Jim and their friends of Plankton's plan. She pretends to magically turn them into men by giving them seaweed mustaches. With their confidence boosted, they brave the trench ("Now That We're Men") but are confronted by Dennis, a hitman hired by Plankton,Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 to eliminate them. Dennis is stepped on by a hardhat diver that SpongeBob and Patrick believe to be a Cyclops. The Cyclops grabs SpongeBob Patrick, Earthworm Jim and their friends and takes them to his beachside store, revealed to be Shell City. In the store, SpongeBob and Patrick, find the crown, but nearly die when they are dehydrated by the Cyclops' heat lamp as Earthworm Jim and his friends mourn for them. Their tears short-circuit the lamp's power cord, and its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving them and the other dried sea creatures intended to be sold as souvenirs. As the vengeful sea creatures attack and overwhelm the Cyclops, SpongeBob, Patrick, Earthworm Jim and their friends take the crown and head for the beach, where David Hasselhoff appears and offers them a ride. He swims from the beach to Bikini Bottom carrying them on his back. Dennis catches up to them but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. At the Krusty Krab 2, King Neptune arrives to execute Mr. Krabs, but SpongeBob, Patrick, Earthworm Jim and their friends return with the crown just before he is able to do so. They confront Plankton,Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 who drop a mind-control bucket on Neptune, enslaving him. Before Plankton can direct Neptune to kill them, SpongeBob accepts his childlike nature and bursts a into song called "Goofy Goober Rock" (a parody of Twisted Sister's "I Wanna Rock"), transforming into an electric guitar-wielding wizard. He shoots lasers from his guitar, destroying the mind-controlling helmets and freeing Neptune and Bikini Bottom's residents from Plankton's rule. At the same time, Earthworm Jim and his friends battle Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4. Bob tries to attack our heroes in his Robo-Squid but Jim throws the Robo-Squid far away destroying it. A distraught Bob and Number 4 retreat,vowing revenge. Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt fires blasts from her septer and shoots every hiding place that Jim hides. Johan and Peewit confront her and tell her to not hurt Jim. Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt insults Johan and Peewit. Brainy starts lecuring her about why she should not insult Johan and Peewit. Just then Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt fires another blast from her septer and Jim using a parking meter as a bat, deflects it and hits Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, knocking her unconscious. Jim then throws her far away. Plankton tries to escape, but is stepped on and crushed by other citizens. Plankton is arrested and Neptune thanks SpongeBob for his bravery. Neptune thaws out Mr. Krabs. After that, Squidward and Mr. Krabs make SpongeBob manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. The movie ends with SpongeBob being hailed a hero by the other citizens while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlawk and The Smurfs head back to Smurf Viliage. In a post-credits scene, the pirates which have been watching the film are told by an usher to leave the theater, which they begrudgingly do. Trivia *Sir Johan,Peewit, The Smurfs, Speedy Gonzales, Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will guest star in this movie. *Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Bob the Killer Goldfish and Number 4 will work for Sheldon J. Plankton. *Johan and Peewit will face Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt for the first time. Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Earthworm Jim/Spongebob crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Funny films Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Epic films Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg Category:Underwater films Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102